


Drinking Till I Made Out With You

by FloralEyeBalls



Series: Dumb AU's [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, College AU, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralEyeBalls/pseuds/FloralEyeBalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I keep seeing you at house parties and we both get drunk and make out but we've never actually spoken to each other?" Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Till I Made Out With You

**Author's Note:**

> Lame. Title from "Don't You Go" by All Time Low

"Hey Gerard, are you coming to Petes party tonight?" Ray asked after running up to Gerard after class

"Yeah I might make it", Gerard was defiantly going to be there, he hadn't missed a party since that first night almost a month ago. 

The first night he met the cute guy with the lip ring. He still doesn't know his name. They've actually never talked, they just seem to keep meeting up, both a little bit over half way drunk and making out in dark corners at house parties.

"You hoping to run into that guy again?" Ray asked, pulling Gerard from his thoughts 

"Who? What guy? What?" Gerard faked innocence

"Oh come on man, you think no ones noticed you blatantly making out with the same guy like six times?"

"...five actually" Gerard mumbled, a little sore that they hadn't actually been as discreet as he seemed to think they were 

"Whatever man, I'll see you there" Ray jogged off, probably to go ask more people the same question. He was really good at that, spreading news fast. 

On the walk back to his dorm Gerard came to terms with the fact that by now probably the whole campus knew about him and lip ring guy. 

At Petes party later that night Gerard had spotted Lip Ring Guy in the first ten minutes of being there. And he was sure Lip Ring Guy had spotted him too. Now it was just a matter of time before one of them worked up the courage to speak to the other. 

Gerard's courage seemed to come in liquid form, and before he knew it he was pleasantly buzzed and determined to talk to this guy who's mouth he had tasted so many times before. 

After walking through the house a few times and chatting briefly with a few people he knew, Gerard finally spotted Lip Ring Guy, leaning up against the wall and blowing smoke from his cigarette out the open kitchen window.

"Hey" Gerard called hesitantly and offered a small smile

"Hey, fancy seeing you here" Lip Ring Guy said and smiled back, his smile made his whole face change. He looked younger.

Gerard just laughed nervously, this is the most they've ever spoken and in his impaired state of mind he didn't really think this far ahead. 

"So...." The guy started. Oh shit it was awkward already and this guy probably wanted nothing but a sloppy make out session from Gerard. "I'm Frank. What's your name?" It's was Franks turn to laugh nervously now. It felt weird, asking for his name now, after knowing him for a probably 4 weeks 

"Gerard, I'm Gerard. Hi" Gerard briefly considered offering his hand for a handshake but lucky decided against it 

"Hey, Gerard. How are you?" Frank asked as he stubbed out his cigarette in the kitchen sink and focused his full attention on Gerard 

"Good yeah, I'm good thanks" Gerard answers awkwardly, he hated small talk. Couldn't they just make out already? But he was also pretty excited about the thought of Frank wanting to talk to him, get to know him, not just his tongue. 

"That's good. So um do you wanna go out with me some time? Like a date? I mean it's cool if you just wanna make out or whatever. I just thought we could like...you know?"

"Yeah yeah that would be really great, I'd love that" Gerard's smile took up his whole face, "do you still wanna make out now though?" 

"I was hoping you'd say that" Frank smiled equally as wide and stepped towards Gerard and wrapped one hand around the back of his neck to pull him into his mouth. 

"Every fucking time" Pete mumbled as he came into the kitchen to get another drink


End file.
